The present invention relates to devices for use by law enforcement, security and emergency personnel. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for breaking glass.
Law enforcement and emergency personnel are often required to break glass whether for self defense or while responding to an emergency. For example, law enforcement personnel responding to an automobile accident may need to break a vehicle window or windshield to reach a trapped victim. Breaking vehicle glass can be difficult as vehicle windows typically are constructed of tempered glass or are solidified by layers of flexible plastic. Glass windows often present barriers and other emergency situations require breaking glass such as glass doors. Various devices have been used or developed for breaking glass. Emergency personnel such as firemen will often use a hammer or axe to break vehicle glass. Meanwhile, law enforcement personnel will typically use their batons to break windows. Unfortunately, previous glass breaking structures suffer from various drawbacks.
Axes and hammers are unwieldy and may be difficult to carry. Moreover, law enforcement personnel do not typically carry an axe or hammer with them at all times. Batons suffer from their own disadvantages. The traditional baton includes extremities which have a rounded edge. The rounded edge does not concentrate impact sufficiently to easily break glass. Thus, law enforcement personnel must often strike a vehicle window repeatedly or with unwantingly excessive force to break a window. Furthermore, batons are largely ineffective in breaking windows under water, such as in the event an automobile has plunged into a lake or river. Batons also must be swung in an arc, resulting in law enforcement personnel being vulnerable to attack when trying to break a vehicle window. Instead, it would be preferred if a window could be broken by law enforcement personnel using minimal movement.
Tools have been constructed with a very sharp point. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0037847 illustrates a martial arts weapon which includes teardrop shaped ends. Though these teardrop shaped ends provide a sharp point, this construction suffers from its own problems. Foremost, many law enforcement personnel do not wish to have a baton having an excessively sharp point so that it can be used as a weapon. Moreover, a baton with a sharp point requires that the law enforcement personnel pay additional diligence and attention when handling the batons to ensure that damage is not done to themselves or objects nearby.
There is thus the need for a glass breaking apparatus which is easy to use and easy to carry.
There is an additional need for a glass breaking tool to be incorporated into hardware that is already carried by emergency and law enforcement personnel in order to diminish the loads that such persons must carry.
There is also a need for a glass breaking tool which is not dangerous to carry.